Happily Dead Ever After
by MorganJane
Summary: For the Sookie's Happily Ever After Contest. Sookie has endured all the final book has in store for her, again she escaped with her life. With her eyes finally open, she decides to make everyone she loves happy.


**Entry for Sookie's Happily Ever After Contest**

**Title: Happily Dead Ever After**

**Characters: Sookie, Sam, Eric, Pam, The King of Louisiana**

**Word count: 3536**

**Pen name: MorganJane**

**Beta: Glenna Maynard**

**Category: Experienced SVM**

**I own nothing, no harm meant to the Maker :-) **

I tripped over Hunter's toy truck when I walked out the front door of my farmhouse. Remy must have forgotten it. I said my goodbyes to him and Hunter this morning, after our sleep over. They were moving soon, and I was not even going to know where. Mr. Cataliades was a big help in getting their names changed and setting them up in a new town. Remy sure didn't mind the help and protection seeing as another girlfriend just left him over his son's ability. Once Remy knew of the all the danger Hunter was likely to be in, he agreed on the spot. Protecting Hunter was too big for only me to shoulder and it felt great to let his father in on all the facts. I picked up the baby blue truck and thought of how much I would miss the little guy. But I was happy for him, it was the right thing to do.

After climbing in my newer car, I stared at the big orange sun so long I could see it still when I wasn't looking. I mentally checked off my errands in my head before driving down my gravel road out onto Hummingbird Lane. Yeah, I have finished everything I planned today except returning all my library books. They had a drop box and I searched through the books making sure I removed my bookmarks before carefully letting them fall.

I looked around approvingly, the parking lot to Merlottes was as full as it should be for a Thursday evening. The bell rang as I entered through the front door.

Sam ran his fingers through his strawberry blonde hair. There was even more gray but it didn't look bad on him. He shouted over the music, "Cher, you didn't have to come in today."

I was shaking from exhaustion, or from nerves about what I was going to do tonight."I know, but I've been real busy today and I need some dinner. How about a Burger Lafayette?" I sat at the bar and rung my hands, "and dessert?"

"Sure thing boss," he said and winked.

The butterflies settled and my genuine smile spread. I was so glad I used the fairy love token to save Sam. He appeared back behind the bar and poured me a gin and tonic. "Aww, thanks Sam." I was just thinking about ordering one.

"You deserve it, all you've been through!" I nodded my head in agreement but didn't want to think about the horrible last few months. It was over now, this month was going great. Sam began pouring drinks for India's table.

"Hey Sookie, thanks so much for introducing me to Pam!" India beamed.

"Oh, you are very welcome!" Pam's heartache over Miram would never be erased but I was so pleased that her and India were happy together. "Is Sam giving you any trouble about your change in availability?"

"No Ma'am, he and I have come to an understanding." India showed Sam her fangs and he instinctively backed up before she laughed. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Sorry, Sam. I am just so happy that India and Pam are together." Vampires didn't care about same sex marriages, maybe someday Pam and her will get married.

"Thank the King for his approval next time you see him Sookie." India walked off to take care of her tables.

Sam delivered my basket of food. "About the King, don't you have a meeting tonight?"

I nodded my head yes with my mouth full. I didn't want to think about that yet. "Sam, could you throw a chicken plank in here too?" I asked when I got the chance. "And how is your condition?" I added quietly.

"Well," Sam shook his head, "it isn't any better but it is a small price to pay for my life."

Tara walked in and patted me on the back. I turned to see her swirl around. All her baby weight was gone and I heard from her head that her new Nanny was working out now that the ghost was gone.

"Looking great!" I told her as I took another bite of my food.

She handed me an envelope. "You left this on the bar at Hooligan's," Tara said as she eyed me sideways.

"Wow, I am very forgetful today. Thanks for bringing it," I said quickly as I stuffed my Will into my purse. I read Tara's mind she looked inside the envelope and has questions. But I ignored them, all would be explained soon enough.

"Sookie," she began.

I interrupted, "How is J.B.? Did he do a show tonight?"

"Yes, he did and he is fine, as always. He really loves being the bouncer and only stripping for extra money," Tara smiled.

I also knew from her mind, Tara liked that she was no longer the only bread-winner. I imagined their kids having everything they needed, even a college fund tucked away. I was glad I could help. Now that Claude was gone, Hooligan's was mine. I barely knew what to do with the strip club but Pam has helped me. Owning part of Merlotte's and all of Hooligan's, I wasn't waiting tables anymore. Not to mention Eric had left me half of Fangtasia when he had to leave it to go to Oklahoma. But Pam has never really asked for my input on that, she just sends me half the profit.

Yes, I was rolling in dough compared to the little money Gran had raised Jason and I on. Speaking of the devil, well not the real Devil, I mean Jason, he walked in with Michele on his arm with Hoyt and Holly following. Double date? "Hey, Sook, I can't believe you are just giving me the farmhouse!" Jason slapped my shoulder making me spit my drink. Tara and Sam looked at me with questioning eyes.

I wiped my mouth."Shit, Jason, that was supposed to be a secret for now." Leave it to my brother to let the cat out of the bag.

"What, Sookie, I thought you'd live there forever?" Tara asked as Sam looked away.

"Jason and Michele are expecting triplets and with the fairies gone and everything I've been through." I waved my hands not wanting to explain or go on. I was almost happy now, they couldn't change my mind.

Sam interrupted the questions, "Now Sookie is a big girl, she can do what she wants in life." Sam smiled at me again as he wiped the counter. I tried to read his snarly thoughts to see if he knew what I was about to do.

I finished my food quickly. Our new peach pie was my idea and it was delicious. I ordered one sweet tea to go.

Sam looked at me when the others wandered off, his mouth in a frown. "I've never seen you eat so much."

"Well, Sam, I own the place now. Couldn't afford to eat before," I lied. "See you later!" That was kinda a lie too, I wasn't sure when I would see any of them again.

I went behind the bar and gave Sam a big hug and a peck on the cheek. I hated to see him frown. Sam may find it hard to change, in the shifter way, now but he sure was happy. Happier than I have ever seen him. He had assured me he wasn't going to jump into another bad relationship anytime soon. He said maybe his stunted abilities might keep him away from the Supe crowd. That I couldn't be too sure of but he'll have to learn from his own mistakes.

I couldn't worry about Sam's love life, I had a meeting with the King. He would be flying up from New Orléans and I didn't know how long he would be staying. Pam said she'd call me when he arrived at Fangtasia. But I didn't wait for Pam to call. Instead I headed straight to Shreveport.

The vampire bar hasn't been as busy since Eric left. The parking lot looked down right pitiful. I paid my cover charge because every bit helps and sat at the bar.

"Until we find a replacement for that throne, we are on hard times Sookie." Pam picked at her nails as she eyed Eric's empty seat in the middle of the bar.

"I am sure we can find another Vampire hunk, it will all come together, you'll see." I tried to assure her as she downed a blood.

"Does that mean you are going to start pulling your weight around here?" Pam put her hands on her hips and gave me a look, then crossed her arms over her chest. "I've been helping you with Hooligans and I haven't heard a peep from you about how to get Fangtasia booming again."

I was astonished, I didn't think she needed me. "Sorry, Pam, I didn't know you wanted my help."

"Of course I do! I need help and I need a night off." Pam pulled at her classic goth apparel. "Fuck these clothes," she growled.

I laughed, "Don't you think it's a little late to ask now?"

She smiled. I knew Pam well enough to know she wasn't really angry with me. "Well, we will have to talk about that later," she purred. We moved to a booth so Pam could be viewed by the patrons and we were laughing so hard before I saw the change in her demeanor. "He's here," she looked my way and raised her eyebrows.

"I'll go wait in the office." I stood up and Pam hugged me so tight I thought I would pass out.

"You are doing the right thing," she whispered.

I tried to hide my nerves but honestly replied,"I know, I am happy about it."

Since I owned half of Fangtastia, I sat behind the desk in Eric's chair and put my feet up, waiting. I remembered the first time I was in this office when Eric killed Long Shadow and saved my life. It seemed like a lifetime ago. Since then we have saved each other so many times I have lost count.

The door creaked and the King entered, he was alone. "Ms. Stackhouse, this is a surprise."

"I know, but you have refused my calls. Pam told me you were coming tonight and I made it my business to be here." I put my feet down and fought the urge to go to him.

Eric looked as he always did and how he always would, gorgeous! Being King didn't change the fact he made jeans and a t-shirt look like they belonged on the cover of GQ. His warm golden hair was down but his face was cold and untelling. "It is for your own good. I promised you once I was King, I would leave you be. You are safe, protected now. That is all I want, I want you to be happy."

"But what if that's not what I want?" I squeaked. Eric closed the door, I had his attention now but he stood like a rock. I continued when I found my voice, "I have given this a lot of thought. You have given up everything for me. I know you never wanted to rule Louisiana, let alone three other states. I know that you killed Freyda and Felipe for my safety. I thank you for sending Mr. Cataliades to help me relocate my nephew once you found him in De Castro's records."

"Sookie," he began but I shushed him.

"Shush, Eric, you will listen to me." I almost stomped my foot then took a deep calming breath. "We are going to talk, so just sit right on down and listen," I demanded through clinched teeth pointing to the black leather sofa. He closed his open mouth and sat. Instead of stretching out his long legs, he hunched over, his elbows on his knees. He was listening.

I suddenly remembered my manners. "Oh, do you want a blood? Did Pam get you a drink?"

"I've already eaten." He said and I cringed. I didn't want to think about that.

Okay, where was I? "When everyone had forsaken me, you had Pam and Karin get me out of jail even though you were up to your neck in Vampires. I should have helped you get away from the Queen but instead I had my own fish to fry. I was angry, I didn't understand you had to go to Oklahoma or we all would die. I can't believe I didn't go after you and try to help you, I was being selfish."

"Sookie, you would have been in too much danger. Besides, you have nothing to worry about anymore," he interrupted.

"I know, I know what you and my Great Grandfather did to keep the Devil away from me. Not to mention Claudine. And I am plenty grateful."

"You're very welcome, Sookie." Eric said plainly with a fangless smile, no leer, no raise of an eyebrow.

I sighed at his straight face and he started to talk but I wouldn't let him. "Let me finish," I raised my hand. "It has been a wonderful month, not once has anyone tried to kidnap me or kill me, and no one has asked me for a damn thing. Not even Alcide has asked me to investigate the pack. And I know that is your doing too."

"I can call off the ban, if you wish," he looked surprised.

"No, don't! I have almost truly been happy. Not even Bill has lurked in my woods. I feel so free."

"Well, Sookie, that was my intention. You told me you wanted control over your own life, to the extent anyone can have it. I'm glad you understand now. I know you hated secretly staying married to me when I had to set you aside for the Queen of Oklahoma but now I can demand you be off limits to all Supernaturals."

I remembered the rip in my heart when I found out he had married her, after the fact, when he was still married to me. I told him I never wanted to see him again and that I would be contacting my demon lawyer to find out how to get out of my marriage to him. I hadn't seen him since. Mr. Cataliades told me no one but Eric and I could dissolve our pledge, and thankfully warned me to keep my mouth shut about the marriage, for Eric's sake. Eric could have been killed for not divorcing me first. The only communication I have had from Eric is through the lawyer giving me Eric's half of the bar and a promise that our marriage was now for my protection only, I could marry a breather if I wished after he was King.

None of this mattered anymore. "Eric, I don't want you to stay away from me," I finally blurted out.

Eric rested his chin on his joined hands. "I am in New Orleans and you are in Bon Temps. I thought about a year ago we could move in together and maybe one day you would decide to be with me for eternity but it became clear that isn't what you want."

I mentally crossed my fingers that Pam was being truthfully about Eric being just as miserable without me as I was without him. "About that, I really have no place to live now. I just signed Gran's house over to Jason and I have left Hooligan's to Tara and my share of Merlotte's to Sam."

Eric stood suddenly, "Sookie, explain!"

"Well, it was nice to have all the extra money. It made it mighty easy to make people I love happy. Sam, Tara, Jason, Hunter, I have made sure they don't have to want for anything. But money doesn't make me happy."

Eric stepped toward me clearly frustrated, "No, what do you mean, left?"

I ignored him and kept rambling. "I know I have had a strong attachment to Bon Temps in the past. I was just getting to feel like one of the community, with my surprise birthday party and all, before everyone turned on me. I think I longed to be accepted so much that I made the town folk more important than my own happiness. And leaving Gran's house, well, that would mean she is really gone, wouldn't it? It's time I get on with my life and quit living for my Gran. Since we are married and all, I thought I could shack up with you for a while."

Eric grabbed my shoulders, "Sookie, what are you talking about?"

I thought about when I was a bridesmaid in Jason and Michele's wedding. In yet another ridiculous dress, thinking the whole time about my marriage to Eric. Listening to the vows, honor and obey and all that, I thought how Eric always understood me, accepted me. He let me be myself and loved me for it. I hated he never asked me to marry him, I just handed him a knife. Part of me longed for him to get down on one knee and pop the question when he decided he loved me. But I knew he had already given himself to me in his way. Another part of me wanted to be normal, put on a white dress and pop out babies. But that would never be me.

I grabbed his left hand and looked into his blue eyes."Pam told me that you were determined to bring me to your side and share everything you have with me. That is why you married me. I was too caught up in not having a choice in the matter that I couldn't see that you were keeping a promise."

Eric still didn't say a word but studied my face, brushing my hair back softly. I took a deep breath, it was now or never, "I have decided to ask you to change me into a vampire!" I finally said with tears rolling down my face."I am serious, I love you Eric and my life isn't complete without you. I won't truly be happy without you."

Eric looked astonished, speechless. I took the opportunity to explain further. "People make sacrifices for the ones they love Eric and I love you. It is high time I show you. Besides, after all I know now, about eternity, I want to spend mine with you."

I dried my eyes, yes I was emotional but I wasn't doing this out of desperation. My mind was set. I exposed my neck to him, "I want this. I'm ready, all my affairs are in order and I even had my last meal."

He stood absolutely still and his eyebrows grew together. He said nothing. "Eric say something!" I demanded.

"Lover, you had me at shack up," he winked and kissed me hard, his fangs out.

I had to pull away to breath.

"But I won't turn you, not yet." Eric had me on the couch sitting on top of him in a flash. "I missed you, wife of mine," he leered and his hand brushed my neck. "Wouldn't you like to live with me like this for a while? Make sure you want eternity with me."

"So you still," I began.

Eric's lips on mine stopped the question and reminded me of the other thing I missed about our relationship. His hands were everywhere at once and I felt his gracious plenty very hard beneath me. I squirmed as he pressed it into my center. "Yes, I think I prefer you warm and wiggly for now," he laughed low.

He had my shirt off in a flash and took his time reacquainting himself with my breasts until I could barely take it anymore. My body responding was all he needed before we were suddenly stripped bare and his body pressed into mine. There was no need for foreplay, Eric entering me felt like heaven.

I was in heaven for a long time, enjoying it so much I didn't care if the fangbangers could hear. Eric finished with an explosive growl and whispered sweet nothings to me in his native tongue.

I wrapped my arms around him as his weight comforted me. "What did you say?" I asked out of breath, I finally had the nerve.

"I told you I love you, that you are my wife in the only way that matters to me," Eric kissed me tenderly and then added another line in that foreign language and translated, "My Sookie, you have made me truly happy."

I smiled until my cheeks hurt, he was the last person on my list, and now that everyone I love is happy, I am happy too.

The End.

**A/N : As you can see all the drama already happened before this HEA, I hinted at things that could happen in Dead Ever After based on the synopsis, spoilers, and my own thoughts. I really could see Eric becoming the King and thus making Sookie's life a lot safer. I think that Sookie already knows who she loves, Eric, I don't see that changing in one book. I don't see why she can't choose to be a vampire with him... CH said she wouldn't but she didn't say that she never offers to... I think Sookie's happiness rests on the happiness of others.**


End file.
